


Left Unspoken

by reijeux



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, also prompto tops, also written before game was released, im so sorry, there might be inaccuracies in everything since i rarely write this sort of thing anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reijeux/pseuds/reijeux
Summary: Prompto loved him. He truly loved him.Whether or not Noct loved him back didn’t matter in the end.





	Left Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this angsty pwp.  
> Also was written in May 2016, so it's been sitting for a while and I've been afraid of it.

Noctis was sure his knuckles were bruised and possibly bleeding just a little, but he stopped caring a long time ago. With him clutching the headboard bars of the cheap, shaky bedframe, his hands were spared no mercy from being slammed repeatedly against the wall (Ignis and Gladio, on the other side of said wall, were probably feigning ignorance on their activity).

“ _Fuck_ , Noct…” Prompto let out a hot breath over his ear, forcing a shiver from him. They needed this, _God_ , did they need this. Driving for days and being stuck in a tent every night with two other grown men resulted in the worst pent up frustration either of them have felt in a long time.

The blond’s hand traveled down his chest, resting flat beneath his navel; he _knew_ where Noctis loved being touched, and that area was definitely one of those places. Automatically, the prince twitched violently against his hand, sensations tripling. The noise erupting from his mouth was music to Prompto’s ears, which he more than happily responded with kissing him.

Kissing Noctis like this always reminded Prompto who was actually in control. He could touch Noct in all his special places, move in a way that made him submit, but…

When he’d kiss Noct, the way the dark haired man got with his damn _tongue_ was enough to manipulate Prompto however he pleased. By nature, Noctis never brought up their social statuses and always treated him as his equal, but Prompto felt like his _servant_ when it all came down Noct’s _beautiful fucking_ mouth.

The moment Prompto wrapped a hand around his cock, however, Noct _melted_ and dropped his head back onto the pillows. His eyes fluttered shut and still let out his breathy moans as the blond pumped him in a rhythmic motion.

Prompto couldn’t keep his eyes off the prince’s face. This man was gorgeous no matter what he did.

“ _Fuck_ … _fuck_ …” Noctis breathed out, eyes opening halfway to lock with his. Prompto’s heart lurched as he continued to move with him, feeling himself getting close.

Prompto loved him. He truly loved him.

As soon as he was given this reminder, Noctis wrapped his arms around him and moaned into his ear as he came.

 _He loved him_.

Both were spent minutes later, laying on their sides and facing each other, caught up in each other’s gazes.

“Atlissia is right around the corner.” Prompto heard himself say.

“Yeah.”

“You’ll finally get to see Lady Lunafreya again.”

“Yeah…” Noctis broke eye contact, but made no attempt to readjust himself.

“Noct…?”

“Mm?”

Prompto continued to watch him, “I love you.”

The prince only responded with a kiss. Whether or not he loved him as well didn’t matter in the end.

So for now, Prompto would take him as much as Noctis let him, and they would always revert back to how they usually act every day. Despite Ignis and Gladio pretending they knew nothing of the younger two’s _escapades_ from time to time, Prompto could occasionally feel the _pity_ in their eyes.

He ignored it all and accepted what was to come.

He still hurt.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> My main motivation for writing this at all was to write the first sentence.


End file.
